who is my family
by topsee
Summary: btvs&hp buffys father wasnt her father. What if wes came earlier and was only 4 years older than buffy what would happen. rating for later chapters


AUTHERS NOTE: When Wes arrived the first time he wasn't much older than Buffy just 4 years. Buffy's mum had become to love Wes like her own son so left Buffy's guardian ship to him as Joyce got cancer when Buffy was 16 and died a month towards her 18 birthday. Buffy found out that hank wasn't her real farther that some man called Serevus Snape and she came from a long line of pure blood wizards.

**When she found this out Wes had been there at the time and told that he did as well, and his grandfather was the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. **

**Together Wes helped her master potions and other subjects because she didn't need a wand because she was the slayer. Using one would make no difference. However any spell that was cast on her would repel due to her demon heart of being the slayer. **

**When Buffy asked what he meant about the demon heart he said that the slayer has a demon heart it's what gives her skills.**

**When Buffy got over knowing this she was ok. By the time she 21 she had died twice and was engaged to Wes. Spike didn't love her but rather like a sister. He looked after Dawn time and time again. **

**Wes had asked her to come to the world she belongs. Where she could meet his family and maybe see who her father was. Buffy agreed and said that she would get them there because she wants a wand. **

**Wes had said it wasn't possible to magically get into Hogwarts, so Buffy wanted to try it. She held out her hand and Wes took a hold of the rest of the luggage and took her hand. **

**Wes couldn't believe that she had managed to actually get her into his grandfather's office. However I think that everyone that was in the office was a little more surprised than he was.**

"**Hey granddad, how are you." Wes couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He was still holding Buffy's hand and every one was gapping at them.**

"**Hey granddad, how are you? I haven't seen you since you were 20. Where is my hug boy? And maybe an introduction to this young lady that managed to get in here without so much as a problem." Wes let go of Buffy's hand and went to hug his grandfather. "Granddad allow me to introduce you to my fiancé Buffy Summers. Buffy this is my Grandfather Albus Dumbledore."**

**Buffy shook his hand and was the first one to speak. Even with every one that was in the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wes only ever praised you." Albus laughed and smiled, the young girl was forward and spoke her mind was what he first thought he tried to read her mind but couldn't get anything. "Thank you dear I wish I could say the same thing, but I can't," Buffy smiled he seemed like a nice old man. She could see some of Wes in him. **

**Dumbledore excused everyone in is office but just as people were leaving or getting up Buffy collapsed but just missed hitting the floor as Dumbledore managed to catch her. When Dumbledore shouted for someone to get Madam Pomfre Wes shouted no leave it, every one stared and wondered what he was on about. But were startled when she suddenly woke up gasping for air and Wes at her side.**

**No one knew what had just happened they were all standing waiting for an explanation but all they got was what Wes and Buffy were saying to each other.**

"**What did you see, are you all right?" Wes wasn't paying attention to anyone else but was deeply worried about Buffy.**

"**I am fine Wes. And to the other question I don't know what it was I saw. I do know I don't look forward to it. I think angelus is back and is planning payback for getting his soul back for the second time." While she had said this a glass of water had appeared in her hand and she didn't even finch. What got most of them was what she said about seeing and Angelus like she knew him?**

**She had waved a hand over the glass and images appeared in the glass. They were of angelus and Voltamort. From the looks of the images it seemed that Angelus is going to double cross Voltamort. **

**Once Wes had seen this he had told Buffy it was going to be ok and that she should just try to wake up a little more. So she continued to drink the glass of the water that she had summoned.**

**Dumbledore was the first to speak after summoning everyone to sit back down. "Son, would you like to tell us what just happened there." He wasn't happy when his son had said to leave her and then when he saw the images in the glass she had summoned.**

"**Right sorry grandfather, the reason I didn't really remember that any of you were in the room as its never been that bad before, she mainly gets her prophesy dreams when she's a sleep." This was when **

**Snape spoke, but Buffy didn't know that it was him.**

"**What do you mean prophesy dreams and normally." **

**Buffy thought it would be best just to speak even if Wes was her watcher. "I have got those dreams since I was 15 but the first one that was an actually a prophesy dream was for when I was 16 and would die by the hands of the master. But since then I have got dreams telling what's coming and what I would be forced to face to matter the out come. Most of them come true." Buffy spoke like she didn't care she had died, but if she had she wouldn't be here so there were confused. **

**Snape being the caring man he was asked what she meant about her self dieing "what do you mean since you died." This was when every one saw the look of fear in her eyes when she looked at Wes to help her.**

**Wes spoke but didn't really say much about the explanation. "Look, I see you are interested in knowing what it is my fiancé can do but could you back off. I came to visit family and that's what we are going to do." With this he looked at Dumbledore for a look of help. Dumbledore saw this and send everyone out of the room,**

"**Grandfather, sorry for my dropping in, but with Buffy's job we don't really get much time for vacation. You see Buffy is the slayer. Or should I say a slayer. Yes she did die when she was 16 but her friend did CPR and she survived came back and kicked the masters ass if I do say so my self." When he said this Buffy interrupted. **

"**Kicked his ass, did I, you've been spending way to much time with spike and Dawn." This made Wes's Grandfather Cruises, for the name Spike was well known as a master vampire that caused mayhem over the years all over the world. The 5th years study him and his friends.**

"**May I be so bold to ask if you are the slayer is Spike William the bloody" Buffy could see that this man was greatly interested so she just nodded and said that he had changed and help her and looked after her sister when Buffy was taking her mother to the hospital for years. **

**Together Wes and Buffy told his grandfather of the things they had faced and that Buffy had also been dead for three months finding out that she no longer holds the slayer line, but also that she had had managed to close the hell mouth. (She did this without making all potentials into slayers but rather she took the power from the shadow men. She left dawn in her house that they bought in England with Spike.) When she had gone though every thing Dumbledore said it was an honour to actually meet any one with that kind of power and be that of good power.**

**What no one knew was that when Buffy had closed the hell mouth was that she had become a lower level goddess and from what she had said about her power was now less than half. She couldn't find away to tell Wes. She had been trying since it happened but all he ever went on about was how they could have much more normal life.**

**Dumbledore welcomed her to the family and told her that if there was anything he could do she should just ask. When Buffy said 'thank you, sir' he said 'you are to call me Granddad. You're marrying my only grandson.' He called for dobby and asked dobby to show them to their room that they would be staying.**

**On the way Dobby was doing as he was told trying to figure out if they were nice people like Harry Potter.**

**When they got to the room Buffy asked Dobby if he would like a glass of juice or some tea. Dobby was shocked and said he was not treated like equal he was a servant and that was what he did.**

'**Dobby, I respect that, that is you're job and I will not stop you from doing it but you seem nice I thought you might want to chat if you didn't have any thing to do.' Dobby smiled and said yes ok. He thought she seemed nice and it would be nice to see what they are like. **

**When Dobby enters she asked if he could wait a little while just a minute at the most while she just put the stuff away. Dobby said yes. It was nice to be asked. What he saw amazed him she just flicked her hand and everything that had been in that suitcase was put away? She did this a few times and every thing was done. **

'**So what do you like to drink, I cant think of a thing I want so I thought Id let you have what ever you please'. Dobby asked for Butterbeer and go just that it appeared in his hand. **

**Dobby thought she must keep her wand hidden however half an hour later she asked Dobby where she could buy a wand. Dobby said that she had to have magic from within her but it she wanted one she could go to Diagon Ally. Buffy just said that she was a pure blood wizard but her mother left the wizard world and never came back and she never met her family but still learned magic anyway, just a different type of magic. The do of them discussed magic for most of the night until Dobby had to leave as she was tired.**

**The next day Buffy went to speak to Dumbledore about her goddess problem but he happened to run into Wes there as well. He was surprised to find her there. Buffy decided that it would be best if she finally spoke Wes and then found out how she would learn to control and what she should expect. So she asked to speak to him alone. Dumbledore got that they needed to speak alone and left them to his office. **

**She spoke of what had happened but still couldn't believe it. Wes said it would be ok. She wasn't alone and he would never leave her. After awhile Wes said that he thought that maybe they should try looking for her relatives.**

**Before Buffy died the second time she found out her mothers' maiden name was Joyce Black born in the black manor. **

**They talked and laughed for awhile when Dumbledore came back in.**

'**So it's about time for breakfast in the main hall. So well should maybe get going. Though from I've heard there's a feast in you're honour tonight. You had a nice chat with Dobby last night. I believe if I am correct all the house elves currently love you.'**

**Buffy laughed but nodded and smiled not really saying any thing.**

"**well Granddad I am hungry so lets get going, we'll see if miss lower level goddess can find her way on her own shall we.' **

**This had certainly intrigued Albus but left it is. He didn't want to in sult this young woman. She had more power than he had ever dreamed and he didn't even now about the power she had got at the end of the firsts battle. **

**Wes took Buffy's hand and Buffy told Albus to take her other hand. Before he could blink he found himself sitting in his chair in the great hall. And looked round and saw the other two in the chairs and the students just then started coming into the hall. While the students came in and ate their breakfast. He asked what the two has meant by lower level goddess. Buffy went on to tell him and he again looked amazed. He had never in his life been so amazed by one person. **

**Buffy on the way out caught bits of conversation and was intrigued by them so she decided that later that day she would ask Dumbledore what they were talking about since they mentioned the name Black.**

**It was after lunch that she got to ask Dumbledore and the conversation took an odd turn.**

"**You see, I ask because my mother's maiden name was Joyce Black. And I now she cam from a pure blood wizard-in family. I have no interesting in meeting my real father. No matter how much Wes wants me to. You see I have never had a good relation ship with any one who has been a father figure to me. From my abusive step father to my old watcher who betrayed me. Ok this is getting to be a sour subject. Let's get back to the first question. Who is Sirius Black?'**

**Dumbledore felt sorrow for this young woman. She had gone through so much and her family life had also been unstable. It some how didn't seem right. A hero to the world and her life for a long while had been a wreck. Though saying this Harry Potters life had not been a picnic either. **

**He told Buffy that Sirius was in fact Joyce Black's older brother He also told her that Joyce had gone missing 22 years ago. He now knew why she had left. She was pregnant with Buffy. He asked Buffy if she knew who her father was. He however was not surprised when she said she would rather see what her other family is like first.**

**As Sirius had been cleared of charges last month and was able to walk around freely said he could arrange for him to arrive after dinner to night. **

**Buffy until then was a wreck. She couldn't believe her as going to meet her Uncle. Her mother had told her lots about him. It was only praise. **

**Sirius was not the same. It was his only sister but they hadn't always got on. He couldn't believe that she had been pregnant, but what he couldn't believe was that she was dead and his niece was looking for him. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet her. Joyce may have been in Gryffindor but she was always with Snape. And at that thought he knew that Snape was the reason she had left and he wanted to kill him. Really and Truly. **

**The Feast was a nice treat, the whole school was happy so Buffy thought this was nice, she spoke to McGonagall at the feast but most of the time was talking to Hagrid. He was laughed and they got along great. **

**Right after the feast Buffy was didn't want to leave her seat, she had faced the demons, hell goddesses and the end of the world all that she could handle this she could not. She was scared and this was not something she had felt since the age of 15. She wasn't scared to die because she knew that what she was doing was for a cause. However this was because her Mother didn't want to face her Family.**

**Wes and Dumbledore walked her up to his office were Sirius would be waiting. The three walked in to see him stroking Fawkes. Buffy smiled when the Bird sensed her in the room because she got up straight away and flew straight at her and landed on her shoulder. Fawkes in the few hours had become hard to separate from Buffy, they guessed it was to do with her Goddess power. **

**Sirius was startled by the sudden movement of the bird and looked up to see a young woman, who had Joyce in her so easily to see he knew that she was his niece, but why was Fawkes sitting on her shoulder. **

**It was then that he noticed two other men in the room, he knew Dumbledore but didn't recognise the other man, but he had his arm round Buffy. **

**Buffy was the first to speak 'Hey, Thanks for coming, I didn't know if you would want to, Mum said that the two of you weren't the best of friends but she was always talking about her older brother. I know this will be weird for you but I wanted to meet some more of my blood family other than my sister.' **

**Buffy was nerves Wes could tell so he thought he would help. 'Honey why don't you sit down, you doing fine, look granddad and I are going to go, ok?' Wes was talking only and directly to Buffy **

**When Wes and Dumbledore were gone Sirius spoke 'So when your Mum died was she ok, I mean was she in….' Sirius trailed off not really wanting to say anything else. But Buffy got the message and told the truth she didn't know she came home one night and found her dead on the couch. Buffy had silent tears coming down as she said this. So Sirius thought best to talk of something else. Sirius that night and the rest of the night got to know what his niece really was what her life had been, Buffy told him everything from her step father two being in heaven, her whole life and her dead life.**

**It was about 8 in the morning when the two where finished talking, both knew everything about the other. Sirius said she had good choice if she was marrying Dumbledore's grandson. But he still wanted to meet him. She said that they should go get some sleep and meet for lunch, if that's ok with him.**

**It was just before lunch and she saw spike appear with Dawn in the entrance. She ran down to see them. Buffy asked what they were doing here and Spike said that 'we were to come for Lunch, what don't you miss your soon to be brother in law, slayer.' This comment throw Buffy off for a meant but then she saw the ring on dawns finger and hugged Spike so tight he thought that if he had breath he would already be dead. At this moment however Sirius saw Buffy hugging a palladium blond so he wanted to know why he walked down to hear what they were saying. The young girl that was with her said 'you know Buffy; if I wasn't so sure that Spike loved me I think I might be jealous.' Buffy laughed and let go of spike to hug Dawn.' I can't believe you're getting married. Wait till Wes hears, he will be up to find out that I found out first.' Buffy laughed while saying this.**

**Just then she spotted Sirius coming down the stairs. So Buffy waved and Sirius came down to them. 'Hey Buffy,' he looked at the other to and introduced him self, 'Hi, Sirius Black' this was when Spike and Dawn stopped and looked at Buffy, Spike was the first to speak 'Slayer you never said it was Sirius Black that you were related to, that I would have loved to hang over you, but no, you had to wait till he was insistent to find out.' Spike was pouting when he said this like a little school boy.' Dawn laughed and introduced the two of them. 'I am Dawn Black, and this is my fiancé Spike or William the bloody,'**

**Sirius after last night wasn't to surprised but said congratulation. He thought it was nice that his other niece was at least happy and remembers a happy life; he knew that in any other way that she was Buffy's daughter and no one else's. Dawn may have the memories but she had Buffy's blood and that made her grandparents Snape and Joyce. Not her parents.**

**The four of them decided to walk to lunch together considering they would late if they didn't. Spike was chatting to Sirius and the two of them were laughing. Buffy and Dawn were gossiping about all the stuff that happened, e.g. how he proposed, where, and stuff like that, what Buffy wanted more than that was to get spike to tell where he got the ring. What they got out of him was that it was a family air loom. The ring was old, well duh spike was over 150. It was the ring that was said to be missing; many people thought that it was stolen. The ring last belonged to William Malfo, he out cast by his family because he was placed in Gryffindor.**

**By the time they reached the hall the four of them where laughing at spike when he said who he used to be. Sirius said that he read about him thought he was cool but knows it was just funny. He had the power to kill there asses and they wouldn't be able to stop him. **

**When they enter the hall laughing the whole hall goes silent and Harry is shocked to see Sirius there. The four of them ignore the students and go sit down at the teachers table. The talk to Wes and tell him about spike and Dawn.**

**After they had sat down the hall went to talking about them, Malfo however had noticed the ring on her finger and being told about the family ring that went missing he knows what it looks likes. It held strong magic that was meant to hold be able to let the person live for eternity. **

**When they finished lunch, she was told about her father, her and Sirius had thought of a way to stun him and were more than looking forward to it.**

**On the way out of the hall they heard Harry shouting Sirius, when he got up there he asked what he was doing there.**

**Sirius smirked and replied when he knew Snape was listening 'allow me to introduce to you my niece Buffy Black, Buffy this is my god son Harry Potter.'**

**When I say Snape was Shocked was more than true, he knew that Sirius only had one sibling and that had been Joyce. However there was a problem she was meant to be dead. Voltamort had said that her essence had gone, which had meant that she was dead.**

**He couldn't see how this woman would be Joyce's daughter but then the next thing he heard was strange. **

' **and this Harry is her younger sister Dawn, soon to be, and do not go taking it the wrong way he was in Gryffindor, Malfo, she in engaged to William Malfo or you could just say Spike.' Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Malfo but there was only one in Gryffindor and he went missing over a hundred years ago. So he thought he would try and find out more about them.**

'**Spike laughed and said you know telling people I was in Gryffindor want do much for my rep. I am master vampire, killed two slayers my self and nearly had a third one but the little chit was a little different than all the other slayers I every saw.' Buffy laughed and hugged spike. 'Didn't know you cared, and here I thought you just wanted to kill me.' **

**This certainly got Snape he walked up to Sirius thought it would best to speak 'good evening Miss summers, I hope you are feeling better.' Buffy just smiled and spoke 'I am feeling fine, however you may call Buffy or if you insist in formal I prefer Black, it was after all my mothers maiden name, and I will not be called Summers, I am not related to Mr summers and I have wish to be associate to him.**

**Dawn being her very open self thought best to spoke, 'Buffy he may not have been your father, but please remember I still remember the man, I do not wish nor do I care to actually meet him but I remember, him.' Snape was confused she remembered him but hadn't met him, everyone else there knew the story so did not say anything. **

'**Spike I thought being a vampire you can't go out into the sun light,' Sirius was curious 'that's east mate, after Buffy smashed the gem of armar, I was stuck for a good while, I had a cover for getting to place to place living in SunnyDale, being SunnyDale no one notices. but after the hell mouth closed I somehow ended up the gem on my finger. Think the powers that be were being nice.' Spike smirked and looked at the ring.**

**Snape thought this would be the perfect time to ask him about why he wasn't killing off everyone. 'If you are a vampire than why aren't you killing everyone here?' Snape couldn't wait for this reply, what he could come up with that any one would really be able to believe.**

'**Mate that's easy, I went and I fell in love then I got a soul, went insane and then became me again after love here destroyed the hell mouth.'**

**It was then that Buffy took the chance to get away. 'Guys, I thought we could go see mums old house, see were she grew up. I mean boring for you Sirius but I never new to much about mum's live unless you count her gallery.' Dawn and Spike said that they wanted to go and Sirius that since it was his house now said he would go as well.**

**Snape was finding it hard to believe anything, the reason people thought she was dead because she was living on a hell mouth. There's no way to sense any one there. She had a family; she had left and got married. But who was the father to her daughters. They seemed like they weren't related to whom they called Mr Summers. **

**The two of them had spent a night together, it was his orders and nothing more, and after that Joyce had tried to talk to him for months. **

**However he always blows her off. There was chance that the Buffy could be his, he checked the date, time and time again. He knew how old she was and if she was nearly 22 which she was the chance was almost correct.**

**It was four months later that he saw her again. The school was in the summer holidays. They were in leaky Cauldron. There were quite a lot of them. Snape hadn't been in contact with a lot people for a while. He didn't read the daily prophet so he didn't know who the people were or how famous she had become.**

**So when she and some other people walked in with her, he didn't understand why people started staring and had excited whispers. Some man next Buffy just laughed at what ever was said and spoke. Snape didn't like him, he seemed like muggle. 'Buffy do you think they will ever get over the thing in Sunnydale. Cause if not then I think I would rather live in America again they got it.**


End file.
